


deeper into our common framework

by asemic



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Regret, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asemic/pseuds/asemic
Summary: John reflects on the before and before. It will happen again.





	deeper into our common framework

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a whim, a momentary flash of why not. As always, thank you to dottore_polidori. It is not an island and _yet_. And a special thank you to the Gibson contingency of this fandom. I hope this is an acceptable contribution.

Quite often after they set themselves in order and smoothed their clothing, John felt abandoned. Their footsteps thudded when they returned to their respective spaces: John to his cabin in officers’ country; Gibson to attend to the washing; Hickey to stall his duties for a moment longer. 

He did not know if he hated himself more now removed from the moment or when they were tossed about in their pleasures. John remembered how his hands stumbled against Gibson’s pelvis to purposely maneuver around his genitals. The curls on his head were rivaled by the tight hairs warming the base of his yard. The scent lingered on John’s skin, earthy and plantlike, well-watered soil after a spring storm. But when he licked his fingers he tasted only himself. 

Hickey’s semen. A bitter choke flowing down his throat, his vitality seeping into John’s very being. Hickey hovered smugly because he knew he found a place within his body and spirit. All of John’s secrets unfolded to be read and traced into his ear, stroked along his jaw and chin. At any time John could turn his face and deny him the pleasure, but he parted his lips and accepted. Hickey arched his spine and grew heavier under the attention. 

How, how, how, John licked and bobbed and gagged around the prick. The question became a dreadful shanty to keep the rhythm. How did this happen? 

Because he had discovered them and fled in disgust. Left to their own devices they continued their meetings while John’s member became a stiff rod seeking them out. He never initiated anything until the desire to do more than watch forced him to shuffle closer. His mouth opened and closed with a wet click, his hands trembling a gesture to their fear softening cocks and his firm stand. Together they dropped to their knees and discovered new positions for their hands and a worthy prayer to occupy their tongues. 

The first time would not be their last. Hickey telegraphed this across his lips and throat, Gibson far more cautious in his exploration though his prick stood proud. It could not be since John spent too soon, his embarrassment painted along two workworn palms. Oh, he shook with contrition yet he remained with his trousers cushioning his knees. Gibson’s prick moved in John’s hand while Hickey rutted on his exposed hip. After, they cleaned and passed a cigarette between them. John nearly refused, but he had to occupy his fingers and delay the inevitable burst of regretful words threatening to crack the silence. 

When did he learn to swallow? 

Gibson finished him with his hand while Hickey watched. The cigarette flared with every pull but the flame was no match for the red currant tip of the mate's yard. They followed Hickey’s suggestion and brought their mouths together until all of John’s little sounds broke against the other man’s tongue. When they separated John traced the sharp line of William Gibson's nose and thumbed a faint smile into the corner of his lip until it held. A moment more then it slipped and they found themselves again.

God sees us here, he whispered to them before they left for their proper places. 

Hickey shrugged. But even he must blink. 

John shut his eyes.


End file.
